


Ivresse Sentimentale

by JustAFrenchGirl



Series: Sabriel and raining days [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eye Contact, Feelings, M/M, Wedding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La cérémonie est à peine terminée que nous ressentons déjà un bonheur enivrant nous envahir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivresse Sentimentale

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde!!!!  
> Voilà un autre petit one-shot pour compléter la série "Sabriel and raining days".  
> Le texte est rédigé avec la première personne du pluriel pour une simple et bonne raison: je considère ce couple comme deux moitié se réunissant en une, donc le "je" que pourrait penser l'un ou l'autre devient nous... euh... vous voyez ce que je veux dire?  
> En tout cas... Bonne lecture!

Nos deux moitiés qui n’étaient liées que par la dimension spirituelle nos sentiments, étaient à présent liées par les lois crées par les hommes. Nous avons tous deux un sourire immense. La cérémonie était tout juste terminée, les célébrations à peine commencées que nous sommes déjà ivres; nous n’avions pas encore bu une seule goutte d’une quelconque boisson alcoolisée. C’est un tout autre genre d’ivresse qui nous emporte et qui, nous en sommes tous les deux sûrs, ne nous quittera. Tout au long de la soirée, nous avons beau être séparés, spatialement parlant, nos yeux ne font que se chercher et se retrouver et, cet unique contact nous suffit pour communiquer. Il nous a toujours suffit. 

Aucunement besoin de mots pour partager cette ivresse spécifique qui s’empare de tout notre être. Aujourd’hui est et demeura le jour symbolique où les moitiés que nous étions sont devenues un tout. Ce lien particulier que nous partagions depuis déjà un moment était enfin transcrit sous forme de mots écrits; le papier sur lequel étaient inscrits ses mots était déjà encadré et accroché au mur de notre maison. Le cadre (et donc le papier) étaient déjà inscrits nos deux noms: Gabriel et Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Commentaires et/ou kudos sont bienvenus :)


End file.
